


Why Me?

by calikocat



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief moment between Horatio and Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Why Me?  
calikocat  
Horatio/Ryan  
word count: 291

XXX

Ryan ran for all he was worth, just managing to gain his second wind. Not that he needed it, because as they rounded the corner, the man he was chasing stopped. For good reason as Horatio stood there with his gun aimed at the bastard's head. How H managed to get around them so fast Ryan wasn't sure, but he always seemed to cut the bad guys off. It was almost like a super power.

His breathing was hard as he approached the terrified perp, who was wisely staying still. “Why am I always the one who ends up chasing these guys?” He looked pointedly at Horatio as he slapped his cuffs on their target, just barely keeping the pout off his face and out of his voice. “Why can't you chase them?”

Horatio lowered his gun, the corners of his mouth turning upward just enough to make a small smile. “Because Mr. Wolfe, you are much younger and faster than I.”

Ryan snorted and shoved the runner toward the Hummer, managing to not bang the guy up in the process. When said perp was inside and the door was closed he felt the heat of Horatio's body as the older man stood nearly flush to his back. “H? Was there something else?”

“If I chased after every perp Mr. Wolfe, I would be too tired to do other things.”

He nearly leaned into that solid warmth. “Oh?”

“I've made reservations at that little bistro you're so fond of.”

“Planning on wining and dining me?” Ryan smirked and looked back at his lover. “I'll put a rush on the paper work.”

Horatio smiled and slipped his shades on. “You do that.”

XXX


End file.
